During braking recuperation, kinetic energy of a motor vehicle is converted into electrical energy using a generator. However, in an electric or hybrid vehicle, an unwanted effect of braking regeneration is irregular braking “feel” or behavior. The brake pedal may feel inconsistent to a driver because the brake feel is different than that of a fully gas powered vehicle. There is a need to improve braking recuperating in such a manner that it goes unnoticed to improve not only the driving stability, but the driving comfort or the vehicle.